En sueños
by Carmele
Summary: ¿Quien observa a Ginny? ¿COn quien sueña Ginny? Tan solo un capitulo. ACABADO


Bueno, aquí otra de mis historias. Tan solo es un capitulo. Espero que os guste. BYEES!!  
  
EN SUEÑOS  
  
La observaba. La llevaba observando ya mas de 6 horas. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Era como un imán. Pero por supuesto ella no lo sabía. El se escondía bajo su capa de invisibilidad, esa capa que le había regalado su padre hacía unos años.  
  
Ginny se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas redonditas de la sala común de Gryffindor. Había venido hacía poco, despues de comer y el había conseguido entrar en la sala cuando ella dijo la contraseña. Muy, pero que muy pegadito a ella. En una de esas su capa acarició una de las piernas de Ginny. '' Como me gustaría ser esta capa '' pensó el chico. Llevaba ahí ya dos horas, riendo, charlando y haciendo deberes con sus amigas.  
  
De un momento a otro, se levantaron y guardaron todas las cosas en sus mochilas y rapidamente se dirigieron hacia el cuarto.  
  
Ginny entró la última, y se le olvidó cerrar la puerta tras entrar, ocasión la cual, el chico no perdió. Cuando se dio cuenta del detalle se apresuró a cerrarle y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse. Parecía ser que todas iban por turnos a cambiarse y Ginny había sido la primera.  
  
El chico se quedó en una esquina de la habitación, contemplandola, contemplando como su pijama se adaptaba a todas las curvas de la pelirroja, contemplando como su pelo le encuadraba la cara, contemplandola a ella. Seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, escuchaba cada palabra que decía y escudriñaba cada gesto que su cara producía.  
  
Las demás chicas fueron saliendo del baño y acostandose, algunas daban las buenas noches y cerraban las cortinas de su cama y otras simplemente se quedaban leyendo o escribiendo.  
  
"Bueno, me voy a dormir ya, que mañana tenemos Snape a primera hora" dijo Jessy acostándose.  
  
"Si...yo también voy ahora... Buenas noches" dijo Ginny, acabando de escribir un parrafo de lo que podía ser su diario.  
  
"Buenas noches" dijo de vuelta Jessy y cerró las cortinas de su cama. Ginny le puso un pequeño hechizo al diario para cerrarlo y después cerro sus cortinas.  
  
El chico esperó hasta que la respiración de Ginny y todas sus compañeras se calmasen. El chico se acercó silenciosamente a la cama y empezó a descorrer las cortinas silenciosamente. Cuando las hubo abierto a la mitad vio a Ginny durmiendo tranquilamente.  
  
El chico se quitó la capa, y la dejo a un lado encima de la cama. Con una mano helada acarició el suave rostro de la chica. Ginny dio un pequeño respingo pero siguió durmiendo. El chico la miró. La había visto muchas veces guapa, pero no mas que esta. Estaba mas dulce, inocente y bonita de lo que siempre estaba. A sus 16 años, estaba mas guapa que cualquiera de sus otras compañeras. El chico que la miraba podía tener a cualquier chica. A la que quisiera, sin tener que espiarla, sin tener que esconderse debajo de una capa invisible para poder observarla tranquilamente por la noche. Era la primera vez que hacía esto. La primera vez que había llegado tan lejos. La había observado muchas otras veces : en la biblioteca, en el Gran Comedor. Pero nunca había llegado hatsa este punto. Estaba obsesionado con ella. Pensaba en la pelirroja día y noche, no le abandonaba sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Por supuesto, el sabía que no la tendría nunca, ella no sentiría lo mismo por el.  
  
El chico se acercó a la cara de la pelirroja, dejando que sus labios rozaran los de ella. La besó, aunque ella estuviera dormida, fue el beso mas tierno que le habían dado. Ginny dio otro respingo, esta vez mas fuerte que el otro y el chico pensó que Ginny se estaba despertando. Cogió la capa rapidamente y corriendo se fue hacia la esquina de la habitación. Ginny abrió los ojos. Aunque las luces estaban apagadas, la luz de la luna que penetraba por la ventana iluminaba la pálida cara de la chica. Tenía una expresión de confusión. Esta vez había sentido tan cerca y tan real sus caricias.E incluso había escuchado sus pasos. Pero nada era real. Todo era un sueño.  
  
"¿Ginny? ¿Estas despierta?" preguntó Jessy.  
  
"Si..." dijo Ginny un tanto extrañada.  
  
"¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó Jessy. Asi que Jessy también lo había escuchado.  
  
"Nada" dijo Ginny.  
  
"Ah...ya entiendo...¿de nuevo soñando con el rubio platino de ojos grises?" pregunto Jessy. Ginny asintió. "Entonces te dejo en paz" Ginny se rió.  
  
"Buenas noches" le dijo.  
  
"Buenas noches" le respondió su amiga. Ginny se volvió a acostar y cerró las cortinas, y se durmió con el pensamiento de un rubio en la cabeza.  
  
Draco sonrió para si mismo. Si Ginny iba a soñar con el, la dejaría dormir en paz. 


End file.
